Nightmare
by DinosaurHorcrux
Summary: Hermione Granger is Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy is Head Boy when they return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. But when they fall unconscious in their common room reality and nightmares become the same thing, and the only way out is to trust each other.


Chapter One

Hermione

I ate with a slight slump in my shoulders, without the usual laughter the new term festivities provided. True, I was happy to be back, to feel the warmth of the candlelight and to smile with my friends again, but being at Hogwarts without Ron and Harry was going to be very difficult. McGonagall sat in the headmistress's seat, smiling over the children who chattered eagerly as they chomped down on their food, talking about rebuilding, their parents, and things they'd done over the summer. I just ate in silence, listening to Ginny babble on about a new dress she'd been able to afford, and about how Harry had taken her out to dinner just before they left for the train. _Harry _– a new spark of sorrow flickered inside me as she said his name.

Harry and Ron had been offered automatic placement in the ranks of Aurors, an opportunity they took eagerly, but when they asked me, too, I had been cautious. It would have been nice to take the job; to happily settle down basked in the luxury of a new home and money to spare, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be an auror, personally I felt I'd dealt with enough dark magic to last a lifetime, but there was something else. The excitement I felt when I opened a textbook and a teacher spoke of new things, tantalizing things, which I could learn and take in and find out about. It was amazing, breathing in the air of wisdom from every professor, and I'd been stolen of a year. But now I was going to grab it back.

There were a few other students from my year, too, but almost half had decided to return home and find jobs. But still the Gryffindor table was ever so slightly over crowded, the long bench of wood having to be magically extended, and so when McGonagall tapped her glass with a soft cough, barely anyone heard her.

"Excuse me, children," she called out, her gentle voiced laced with a Scottish accent, "As you know children, the usual rules apply. But, you will find some extra rooms and corridors out of bounds, considering the rebuilding which is not quite completed," that dulled the mood ever so slightly – not many liked to be reminded of the darkness which occurred just a few months ago. My scar prickled ever so slightly, and I pulled my robes done further towards my wrist. She droned about the usual rules, which I usual paid avid attention to, but now they seemed dull – meant for first years, not for those who had survived battle. But then she said something which caught my attention:  
"And, due to the renovation activities which took place on the building last year, the professors and I had not had chance to decide the placements for Head Boy and Head Girl until a few days ago. And, so, unlike previous years, the pair will be announced now." How had I forgotten? It was a badge I had wanted to wear ever since I first set foot in this ancient and mystical building. "Head Girl, as always will go to someone both kind and passionate but also someone who has intellect beyond her years – Miss Hermione Granger."

My heart practically leapt from my chest, and I sat in a stunned silence, staring at my sparkling fork until Neville patted me on the back and I returned to my senses. The whole hall was staring at me, and a hot flush spread over my cheeks, but I immediately leapt to me feet and ran to the front. I skidded to a halt beside the teachers, slowed my pace, and then gave McGonagall a slightly flustered smile as she pinned the little badge onto my robes. "Well done, dear." She said, and I stood beside her seat as she began to announce Head Boy.

"And, now, for Head Boy. The professors and I were slightly unsure of who to choose this year, but finally, we decided. For his courage and intelligence, this year's Head Boy shall be Mr Draco Malfoy."

For a moment I thought I hadn't heard that right. Draco Malfoy? No, surely. It must be Neville, or perhaps even Dean. They were quite acceptable candidates – both of them were good, honest boys. I was just nervous, not being around Harry and Ron anymore, not having them cheering and whooping for me as I donned my new responsibility. But, no, Ginny was looking at me with a sullen and helpless expression and Neville's mouth was wide open as if he was trying to catch flies. I felt as if my world was about to break when the tall, blonde haired boy himself tottered up beside me and stood with his usual smirk stricken over his pale mouth. McGonagall placed the badge onto him, gave his shoulder a comforting pat, then returned to her speech.

He didn't look at me, just stared straight ahead at all the others and grinned when Blaise wolf whistled at him – a gesture which received a quietening frown from the headmistress. My hands were shaking and sweating, and my eyebrows had knotted themselves together. I was afraid, no, petrified. For every time I looked up and saw those light blue eyes and the white skin, I was reminded of the day in Malfoy Manor, whilst I laid on the floor, screaming and shouting, gasping in pain – and Draco had stared at me. Right in the eye, simply watching whilst I fought the blackening hands of my consciousness. And that was a weakness I did not like to be reminded of.

Soon, McGonagall told us where our rooms were, and we headed in that direction. I kept hastily in front of Draco, trying to lose him in the rabble of excited students when eventually we reached our living space. A portrait with a little girl in a lavish, olden frock sitting upon a stool greeted us, beaming at me and then widening her expression when Draco appeared.

"Do you know the password, Granger?" he said, glancing to me, and slowly I nodded. I would not cry, I told myself, I was being absolutely pathetic. It was just a memory, no one could hurt me now – _especially _Draco Malfoy. So, I gritted my teeth, gave Draco Malfoy the hardest look I could muster and said the word:

"Cornish pixies," cursing myself as my voice cracked slightly. The portrait swung open, forcing a gust of air against my cheeks as it revealed my home for the next year. _Our_ home.

My eyes widened as I looked in: the whole room was covered in red and green paint which seemed to be sparkling ever so slightly. There were four comfy sofas, red with green cushions, which circled around a crackling fire and a huge bookcase, covered from floor to top with novels of every type – old, new, worn, thin, and thick. The carpet was thick and woolly, and to the side were three doors. One was coated in red paint, a lion roaring against the wood work beneath words which had been written in fancy gold ink: "Hermione Granger." And the other was dark green, with a serpent slithering and wrapping around the door frame, "Draco Malfoy" was written in a neat, silver hand. Between those two doors, was a blank door of dark wood, which must be the bathroom.

"Don't just stand there catching flies, Granger," muttered Malfoy, rolling his eyes at my expression, "Go in." And without giving me chance to move, he walloped me on the back, forcing me to fall head over heels into the room.

"_Malfoy!"_ I roared, my eyes narrowing to slits as I watched him swagger into the room, running a hand through his short hair. He looked down at me on the floor, smirked his signature smirk, and then flung himself onto one of the sofas. I jumped to my feet, fuming, and looked him in the eye. "What do you think you are _doing?"_

"I am sitting on the sofa, Granger, what do you think I am doing?" he replied, not even glancing over his shoulder. Outside, I could hear the clatter as students made their way to their common rooms –some for the first time – and I sighed defiantly.

I just opened my mouth to retort, when the ground shook slightly. Not noticeably, just a little tremor, but I glanced downwards all the same, and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the force of you getting off your fat ar-"he cut his words short, his gaze deepening on the doorway behind me, which was still hanging open. I turned my head, following his sights, and on the corridor outside the portrait hole was a window, and through that window something was ablaze. Then I realised what it was, burning grey and grey with smoke pluming through the air – it was the Dark Mark.

"Malfoy…?" I muttered, but he looked just as petrified as me, his skin somehow managing to become paler. And then the floor shook again – so hard it flung both of us to the floor. Outside, I could hear screams, the screams of children and then the scream of the portrait. I crawled along rapidly; trying to reach it, but the canvas slammed shut in my face and flung me onto my back.

The floor shook as if there were a thousand earthquakes at once, and I shuffled beneath the nearest sofa, closing my eyes. A moment later and Malfoy was beside me, cowering beneath the fabric of the chair. His eyes were wide with fear, and he just opened his mouth to speak when the whole world went black.

Darkness over took my eyes, and I felt myself fall against him.


End file.
